Pidgey (Pokémon)
|} Pidgey (Japanese: ポッポ Poppo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 18, which evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Pidgey is a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It is primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. On top of its head is a short crest of three tufts. The center crest feathers are brown and the outer two tufts are cream-colored. Just under its crest are its narrow, brown eyes. Angular black marking extend from behind its eyes down its cheeks. It has a short, stubby beak and feet with two toes in front and one in back. Both its beak and feet are a grayish-pink. It has a short, brown tail made of three feathers. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. It is a docile Pokémon, and generally prefers to flee from its enemies rather than fight them. By flapping its wings rapidly, it can whip up dust clouds and create whirlwinds to protect itself and flush out potential prey. and are its former signature moves. Pidgey is very common throughout its range and can often be seen in meadows and . is a natural predator of Pidgey. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Orville Wilbur, guardian of Pudgy Pidgey Isle, helped teach a Pidgey nicknamed Orville on how to fly in Fly Me to the Moon. Nearly all of the other Pidgey on the island were too large for flight. Other Pidgey debuted in Pokémon - I Choose You!. tried it, but failed because would not obey him. A flock of Pidgey appeared in Pallet Party Panic, where they were attacked by a flock of and a . The flock reappeared in a flashback in Fighting Flyer with Fire. has a Pidgey, which appeared in The Double Trouble Header. It was used in Casey's battle against Ash, where it was defeated by . Multiple Pidgey appeared in Carrying On! as mail-Pidgey, under the ownership of Malachi and his grandfather. One of them was named Ken, and it was rescued by Ash and after it was attacked by a wild . caught a Pidgey just before Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. He used it to blast off . Minor appearances A Pidgey appeared in a fantasy in The School of Hard Knocks. A Trainer's Pidgey appeared in Electric Shock Showdown. A Pidgey appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Pidgey appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Pidgey appeared in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, where it was seen in Gringey City's Pokémon Center. A Pidgey appeared in a fantasy in Dig Those Diglett!. A Pidgey appeared in Clefairy Tales, where it fell asleep after sang. Multiple Pidgey were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Pidgey appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Pidgey appeared in All Fired Up!. Mandi used multiple Pidgey to perform magic tricks before his battle in Round One - Begin!. Multiple Pidgey appeared in In the Pink as residents of Pinkan Island. Two Pidgey appeared in a flashback in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?, one each under the ownership of and . Multiple Pidgey made brief cameo appearances in The Power of One. Two Pidgey appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. One of them helped the Trainers' Pokémon and save the nests and during a storm. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Tanks a Lot!, where they were forced to flee from 's rampaging Arbotank. A Pidgey appeared in Tunnel Vision, where it fell asleep from 's ing. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Love, Totodile Style, under the ownership of Trixie. They are among the Pokémon she uses in her circus. A Pidgey appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Ariados, Amigos. A flock of Pidgey appeared in The Apple Corp!, where they were shocked by a gang of after trying to steal apples from 's orchard. A Pidgey appeared in Simon's purported flashback in The Poké Spokesman. Multiple Pidgey made brief cameo appearances in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A flock of Pidgey appeared in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Two Pidgey were among the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in the banned episode EP250. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Great Bowls of Fire! as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. In Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, two Pidgey can be seen having a wash in a drinking basin. Flocks of them were also populous throughout Alto Mare. Multiple Pidgey made brief cameo appearances in Hatch Me If You Can. Three Pidgey appeared in Hoenn Alone!, where they were among the Pokémon that were having trouble with the from the area they lived in. and managed to drive the Haunter away. A Pidgey was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. Multiple Pidgey made brief cameo appearances in Destiny Deoxys. A Pidgey appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Also, one appeared in the opening sequence of the movie. A 's Pidgey appeared in The Saffron Con, where it was one of the Pokémon taken by Team Rocket. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Sweet Baby James. A Pidgey appeared in The Green Guardian. Three Pidgey appeared in From Cradle to Save. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Second Time's the Charm!. Team Rocket mistook a Pidgey for a in Battling the Enemy Within. Multiple Pidgey appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Coordinator's Pidgey appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Pidgey appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. A Pidgey appeared in A Staravia Is Born!. A Pidgey appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. Multiple Pidgey made brief cameo appearances in The Rise of Darkrai. A Pidgey appeared in The Bells Are Singing!, under the ownership of Francesca. It was used for one of her magic tricks. Three Pidgey appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Two additional Pidgey appeared in the follow-up episode. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Crossing Paths. Multiple Pidgey made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Multiple Pidgey made brief cameo appearances in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. They were among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. Multiple Pidgey made brief cameo appearances in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. Three Pidgey appeared in The Dream Continues!. Multiple Pidgey appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Pidgey appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!, A Jolting Switcheroo!, and Awakening the Sleeping Giant. Multiple Pidgey appeared in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!. Two Pidgey appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Two Pidgey made a cameo appearance at the beginning of The Cave of Mirrors!. A Performer's Pidgey appeared in a video in Performing with Fiery Charm!. Three Pidgey made a brief appearance in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!, where they were scared by Ash's Talonflame. A Pidgey appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. A Pidgey appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as one of the Pokémon residing at Nebel Plateau. A Pidgey appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. Multiple Pidgey appeared in I Choose You!. attempted to capture one. Later on, they were among the Pokémon that were under the control of . Two Pidgey appeared in Alola, Kanto!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the other in a photo taken by Rotom. Six Pidgey appeared in The Power of Us, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the rest being wild. Pokédex entries Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills.}} power creates tornadoes. It also has a .}} In Pokémon Origins ]] encountered a Pidgey in File 1: Red. Using his , Red tried battling it, but it managed to get away. Another Pidgey appeared later in the same episode, where it was shown getting registered in Red's Pokédex. In Pokémon Generations ]] A Pidgey appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening, during a flashback about the creation of the legendary beasts. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga owns a Pidgey in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pidgey appeared in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. In ...But Fearow Itself!, a frozen Pidgey was pictured by in his explanation about how to stop a Pokémon. The 's tour guides are automated robotic Pidgey, called Pidgebots, as first seen in Long Live the Nidoking. In Pidgeotto Pick-Me-Up, two Pidgey, along with a Pidgeotto, kidnap 's Caterpie. a Pidgey on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Pidgey appeared in Querulous Qwilfish, where it was aiding the construction of the . A Pidgey appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Pidgey appeared in Clobbering Claydol, under the ownership of a . In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Prologue: Pallet Town, a flock of Pidgey swarmed , but he was saved by Professor Oak's . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga caught a Pidgey off-screen in The Pokémon Banana League (Part 1). In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga 's first capture on his journey was a Pidgey, which later evolved into a Pidgeotto. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Pidgey and are the members of Team Seedgey. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , , , , , and , Viridian Forest}} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , and , National Park }} , , , , , , , , , , , and , National Park, Ilex Forest }} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Bond Bridge, Berry Forest, Five Isle Meadow}} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} , , , , , , , , , , and , National Park, Viridian Forest }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} and , Friend Safari (Flying)}} }} |} |} }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Viridian Forest}} |} |} In side games |area=Beach}} |area=Pallet Town, Viridian Forest, Pewter City, Cerulean City, Vermilion City Seaside, Vermilion City Streets, Lavender Town, Celadon City, Saffron City}} |} |} |} |} |area= }} |area=Endless Level 14, Endless Level 33, Forever Level 14, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Dubious Valley (1F-6F)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= , Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek, Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 5}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 6 Blau Salon: Stage 434}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25||'}} |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15||'}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=1 |candy=Pidgey |evocandy=12 |stamina=80 |attack=85 |defense=76 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=017 |name2=Pidgeotto |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=018 |name3=Pidgeot |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Pidgey was originally going to be named Pidge. * Pidgey shares its with and . They are all known as the Tiny Bird Pokémon, though Natu has also been called a Little Bird Pokémon. * Pidgey is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 251. * In the anime, Pidgey is erroneously depicted with four talons on each foot, as opposed to three. * Pidgey has the shortest cry of any Pokémon, being only 0.181 of a second long. Origin Anatomically, Pidgey resembles a or more than it does a . However, there have been some references to Pidgey Mail, alluding to s. Its category, "tiny bird," added to the sound of the end of its name, could suggest that Pidgey is also based on a . However, it and its evolutions seem to have more traits related to s than pigeons or chickadees. Name origin Pidgey may be a corruption of or a combination of (a type of bird), (a type of bird), or pudgy (referring to its plump physique). Poppo may be derived from the onomatopoeia of the sound a pigeon makes: ポッポッポ poppoppo. In other languages |fr=Roucool|frmeaning=From and English cool |es=Pidgey|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Taubsi|demeaning=From |it=Pidgey|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=구구 Gugu|komeaning=From |zh_yue=波波 Bōbō|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=波波 Bōbō|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=पीगी Pidgey|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Pidžis|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Пиджи Pidzhi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Orville * Gold's Pidgey External links * |} de:Taubsi es:Pidgey fr:Roucool it:Pidgey ja:ポッポ zh:波波